Say Something
by jackandsamforever
Summary: This is for the Tumblr prompt: Liz and Red dance. Set one or two years in the future with Tom out of the picture.


**AN: **This is for the tumblr prompt: Liz and Red dance. I found out something heart-breaking in my personal life today, so I'm feeling pretty despondent at the moment. The only thing that helps is to write, so you guys may be getting a lot more drivel than normal from me. Sorry in advance. :( I'm not fishing for sympathy or well-wishes, I just wanted to let you guys know why. The best way to help me feel better would be to let me know what you think about this, even if it's bad. I would rather have a negative comment, than no comment. Thanks for reading.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related to the Blacklist or any of the song lyrics.

This is set in the future, and like usual, Tom is out of the picture.

OOOOOO

Saturday morning dawned bright and beautiful. Spring was in the air, and Liz felt hopeful for the first time in months. She hadn't had a weekend off since she'd started working with Red, so she had looked forward to this day all week.

After rolling out of bed, she dressed in black yoga pants, a purple t-shirt and neon-pink jogging shoes, then walked downstairs to take Hudson out for a run. The dog needed fresh air as much or worse than she did. He'd been pretty much neglected over the past few months as Liz dealt with the divorce and the demands of her job. With Tom gone, there had been no one else to take him on walks, and while she'd done the best she could, Hudson deserved better.

She grabbed his leash from where it hung on a hook in the entry way and called the dog, "Hudson!" She whistled. "Ready to go on a run?" She heard the unmistakable sound of the dog's nails scraping over the hardwood floors as he sprinted towards her and crashed into her legs excitedly. She only just had time to brace herself. His excitement made her feel even more guilty. She pushed back the sting of tears, then quickly clipped the leash on the dog's collar before he could run away.

Liz led him over to the door and opened it, and came face to face with Red, who had a fist poised in front of him; obviously about to knock on her door. She let out a surprised yelp before she could stop herself and said, "Red, what are you doing here? You do know it's my day off right?"

He grimaced and dropped his hand, which drew her eyes down to his other hand that was tapping a cream-colored fedora against his leg. She'd learned over past year that that was one of his nervous tics. He didn't have many tells, and that was his main one.

His left eye twitched imperceptibly, "I came to speak to you, but I can come back another time."

She shook her head and sighed resignedly. As much as she talked about taking a day off away from her job, and in turn Red, she found that she missed him when he wasn't around. Her growing feelings for him were confusing to her, and she often tried to avoid thinking about him so she wouldn't have to analyze herself. Her divorce had only been final for six months, and she didn't want any emotions that she might be starting to feel towards Red to be confused with appreciation for his support during those dark months; because they were entirely different.

"I was just going to take Hudson on a run, but we can walk if you want to come." He was dressed like normal, wearing a white dress shirt with a vest and tie; his vest, tie and pants were cream-colored, which was one of her favorite colors on him because it was the perfect for his complexion.

He looked unsure for a moment, then nodded, "If it's not an imposition."

Liz huffed a laugh and patted his shoulder mockingly, "Since when have you cared about imposing in my life? You've done it since day one." Her voice had taken on a teasing tone by the end.

Red smiled, "I'm afraid I can't argue with that."

He turned and gestured with his arm, "After you."

Hudson had sat quietly during their conversation, which was something of a surprise, but quickly ran in front of her as soon as she started to move out the door.

She was dragged down the stairs by the overeager dog, and had to pull on the leash as hard as she could to get him to slow down. As soon as he stopped, he started to investigate something that only he could see in the dirt next to the sidewalk. Red caught up to them and put his hand on her elbow lightly to get her to begin walking again, then dropped it his side as they fell into a comfortable pace; the dog leading the way with his nose to the ground.

The cherry blossoms were beginning to bloom and the air smelt like spring. This time of year was Liz's favorite because it signified a clean start, a new beginning if you will, and it helped her feel optimistic for her own future. There was something about snow and freezing cold temperatures that had sucked all the hope out of her the last few months, and she was glad that she could feel it beginning to come back.

They walked in companionable silence, both lost in their own thoughts. She found herself curious about why he had come by her house, but didn't want to break the silence with questions that he probably wouldn't answer anyway. His hand brushed over her free one, and she glanced at him in the corner of her eye. He didn't look her way, and Liz figured it had been accidental. They reached the dog park within minutes, and Liz unclasped the leash so the dog could go where he pleased. They stood there watching him until Liz turned to him and gestured towards a bench off to the side, "Do you want to sit?"

He nodded, then hooked his hand around her forearm and began to lead her over to the bench. His hand was warm on her bare skin, and she found herself moving closer to him unconsciously as they walked. They reached the bench, sitting closer than normal, and resumed watching the dog as he ran to every corner and sniffed around. She smiled at his antics, feeling happier than she could remember being in a while, and turned to Red, "So what's going on?"

He crossed his legs, leaned against the back of the bench, and stretched his arms across the top; brushing her shoulders lightly. His eyes were hidden behind amber sunglasses, but she could see his mouth tighten as he decided how to answer her. "It doesn't matter, Lizzy. It's not a pressing matter, and it's one that can wait. Let's just enjoy this exquisite weather that we have the privilege of experiencing."

She shrugged and nodded, "You won't hear me complaining. I love this time of year."

He lifted his face in the air as if to bask in the sunlight, and Liz couldn't tear her eyes away from his profile. His eyelashes caught in the sunlight, making them look golden. She fought down a little pang of jealously for his long lashes. They were something that women paid good money for; lucky bastard.

Her thoughts were interrupted by his fingers as they began to move over her shoulder lightly in soft strokes. He was a tactile person, and often touched her when the opportunity presented itself, but these touches seemed more intimate than normal. She decided not to make a big deal out of it because he was most likely trying to get a rise out of her, and she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

They sat in silence for another twenty minutes, comfortable enough with each other to not have to fill the silence with stilted conversation, and watched Hudson have the time of his life. His fingers never stopped stroking her back and shoulder, and she never mentioned it.

Her stomach grumbled loudly, and she laughed as Red glanced at her with narrowed eyes and said in exasperation, "You haven't eaten today have you? Why does that not surprise me?"

She shrugged, "I slept in and planned on eating after my run. You're the one to blame because you ruined my plans."

He huffed a small laugh, and put his arm completely around her shoulders, then rubbed his hand up and down her arm a few times. "Well I happen to know the owner of a hot dog stand the next block over that serves the most delicious hotdogs you'll ever have."

She raised an eyebrow at him in skepticism, "Really, Red? Hotdogs? I didn't take you for a hotdog eater."

He pulled his arm back from her shoulders and stood up, "You don't know a great deal about me Lizzy, but I do happen to indulge on a good hotdog every once in a while."

He smiled faintly at her, then held his hand out so he could help her up. She grabbed his hand reluctantly and stood up, "Hotdogs it is." He smiled brightly, and Liz couldn't help but wish that he did that more often. He was much less intimidating with a big smile on his face, but she'd only seen that once or twice since they'd started working together.

She retrieved Hudson quickly, then walked next to Red as he regaled her with a story of a horrible experience he had eating a hot dog years ago. She was in stitches by the time they reached the stand, and could barely gasp out what she wanted so Red could order for her. As she tried to calm herself down, she watched as Red spoke with the man behind the cart. They acted like old friends, and Liz wondered at their history. He was older with gray hair and a wrinkled face, but had a kind smile, and she found herself thinking of him as a grandfatherly type.

Red patted him on the shoulder once more in farewell, then took the bag full of hotdogs from him and made his way over to Liz. They walked over to a picnic table and he handed her her hotdog, then threw one towards Hudson who was tied up nearby. She took a bite and moaned as she chewed. It really was the best she had ever had. She looked at Red to tell him so, but froze at the look on his face as he stared at her. There was desire and arousal brewing in his expression, and she couldn't bring herself to tear her eyes away from his. After an indeterminable amount of time, he blinked and quickly masked his expression with a smirk, "Told you."

She felt whiplashed at the change, and tried to smile, but knew it came out as more of a grimace, "You did."

Liz stuffed the rest of the hotdog in her mouth as quickly as possible, then stood up, "I need to get back. I have things I need to do before it gets too late."

He nodded and stood up; he hadn't even touched his food yet. "Let me walk you home then."

OOOOOO

They made it back to her house in record time, and as Liz turned to open the front door, Red stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, "Thanks for letting me come with you. I enjoyed myself."

She nodded while avoiding eye contact; afraid she would see something else in his eyes that she wasn't ready to see. "Anytime. Thanks for introducing me to those amazing hotdogs. I may have to get another one soon." She'd said that entire sentence while staring at his tie.

She turned again to walk in her house when he grabbed her bicep softly, "Lizzy, may I come in for a moment. I need to discuss something with you."

She swallowed, not seeing a way to turn him down without being rude. She smiled falsely, "Sure, you can help me dust the ceiling fans."

He huffed a laugh, "I don't think I'll be here for that long."

Liz nodded and opened the door, then let Hudson off of his leash and watched as he sprinted towards his water bowl; leaving her standing in the doorway alone with Red. Damn dog.

She walked in the living room and said over her shoulder, "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Wine would be fine."

She rolled her eyes and turned to see him make himself at home on her couch, "Red, it's eleven in the morning."

He pursed his lips and shrugged, "It's never too early to start drinking."

She shook her head at his absurdity, and walked in the kitchen to get him his wine and herself a bottle of water. She walked back in seconds later and handed him his drink, then sat down on the opposite end of the couch; curling her legs beneath her.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

He was in the middle of a drink, and she could see him grimace as he swallowed, "It's no matter. We can discuss it-"

She cut him off, "Red, that's the second time you've changed your mind. What are you so scared to tell me?"

He reached up and loosened his tie, as if he felt like it was choking him, and cleared his throat, "How about some music?"

She furrowed her eyebrows, "Huh?"

"I feel like listening to some music. Do you have a player down here?"

She nodded, "I have my iPod down here in my docking station. What kind of music do you want to listen to?"

He shrugged, "It doesn't matter."

He didn't often confuse her, but he was doing a good job of it at the moment. She set her water bottle down on the coffee table, then stood up and walked over to the docking station and turned the iPod and pressed shuffle. The first song was "White Blank Page" by Mumford & Sons. She smiled. She loved this group and all of their songs.

Liz turned it up a little more, then sat back down on the couch. She glanced over at him and saw that he had his head leaned against the back of the couch and his eyes closed. Liz wasn't going to be the one to break the silence again, so she was going to wait for him to say whatever he came in to say. They sat through three more songs in silence, and Liz was beginning to get seriously annoyed with him. She had things to do.

The next song that started playing was "Say Something" by A Great Big World & Christina Aguilera. She loved this song, but it was infinitely sad, and it reminded her of things she had lost in her life.

"_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you"_

She was lost in thought and didn't see Red stand up until he put a hand on her cheek tenderly, "Lizzy, dance with me."

"Red." She felt silly even considering it.

His eyes were serious, "I'm not going to beg, but I would love it if you would indulge me at least once."

She sighed and nodded, "Fine."

"_And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all"_

He pulled her up and led her to an open spot on the floor, then put his arm on her waist and held her hand to his chest with his as he started moving in time with the music. She tried not to think about the message of the song, but couldn't help but think it wasn't just a coincidence that he had asked her to dance to this song in particular.

"_And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl"_

She could smell his aftershave as she moved even closer to him. She glanced at him and saw that his eyes were closed as he continued to move fluidly with the music. He really was a wonderful dancer.

"_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you"  
_

She whispered his name quietly, "Red".

He opened his eyes, and said in a low voice, "What is it, sweetheart?"

"What's going on?"

He sighed and pulled her flush against his chest, then wrapped his arms around her waist. She resisted for a millisecond before realizing that this was something that she wanted, but hadn't realized it before listening to the words of the song. She put her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his back, while he buried his face in her hair, then rubbed one of his hands up and down her spine softly.

"_And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye"_

They danced in each others arms for a few more moments before she heard him clear his throat near her ear, "Lizzy, I came here to tell you something, but I don't think you're ready to hear what I have to say. I don't want to scare you away, you're too important to me."

"_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you"_

She pulled back slightly so she could look him in the eye; he looked worried. "I think I'm more ready than you think. Please tell me." She thought she knew what he wanted to say, but wasn't going to put words in his mouth.

He pursed his lips for a moment, then said, "I know it hasn't been long since your divorce, but I can't keep going on without you knowing what I feel for you." He paused and glanced away, then back at her, "Lizzy, I'm in love with you, and have been for a long while. It's getting more difficult to keep my distance from you, especially when I can see you hurting. I don't know how much longer I can carry on like this."

Liz laid her head back on his shoulder, more than a little shocked at his declarations. She didn't know if she loved him yet, but she had strong feelings for him; stronger than she'd ever felt for any man. He was harder to resist than the pull of gravity.

"_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
Say something..."_

As the last words of the song played over the speakers, she turned her face and kissed his jaw softly, then said against his skin, "I think I'm falling in love with you."

He pushed her shoulders back softly until he could look at her in the face; his eyes betraying his nervousness, "What are you saying?"

She smiled and ran a hand down his cheek, "I'm saying I don't want you to give up on me. I want to see where we can go, but you have to be patient."

Liz leaned forward and kissed him softly. He returned the kiss, but didn't try to deepen it. They moved together perfectly, their lips moving in harmony until he pulled back and put his forehead against hers.

She finally felt like she found her center again, and It was a wonderful feeling.

He pulled back and cupped her jaw with both of his hands, then smiled, "Good thing I'm a patient man."

He wrapped his arms around her again, and she melted into him as he led her in time to the next song. She hadn't realized what she'd been missing these past few months, and was grateful that this man had imposed himself into her life. She suddenly couldn't imagine her world without him in it.


End file.
